


Ulterior Motive

by GabsHardy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabsHardy/pseuds/GabsHardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking never hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ulterior Motive

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Ship War at bsg-epics.livejournal.com

Sam considers himself to be a happily married man.

Granted, it's only been 3 months, so it would be a sad state of affairs if he didn't. But he also considers himself a fairly perceptive man, and he realized fairly early on that Kara wasn't a strictly monogamous being. He knows she loves him, but he knows she loves men, period. Even if he didn't already know that, having to physically separate her lips from those of some guy named Andrew at the bar last week would have confirmed it. To himself, he can admit that it hurts; to Kara, he says nothing.

Sam loves his wife; nothing will ever change that, no matter how hard she tries. But he's only human, and while he'll never go as far astray as his wife has, he's recently given himself permission to at least enjoy the view in different places.

Samuel Anders has a daily routine. Everyone in the camp knows this, and so everyone knows that at this time of day, he can be found just a few steps away from the pyramid courts, stretching before practice. What no one knows – what they will never know, if he has anything to say about it – is that both his timing and his placement are not just a testament to his dedication to ongoing health and fitness. Of course, there is that, but Samuel Anders definitely has an ulterior motive. One with long, shapely legs... a radiant smile that could warm even the chillest planet... and the most vibrant red hair he's ever seen.

Today, as every day, she exits the school tent as he's beginning to stretch his calves. Some days, she merely smiles and waves as she passes by, and he's ok with that – his stretch position on the ground offers a great view as she walks away. Most days, she pauses just long enough to say hello and, if he's not mistaken, take her turn admiring his form when she thinks he's not looking. He's always sure to save the best stretches for those moments. But today, he feels is going to be one of the rarest days, the kind where she has enough time to stop and actually chat for a few minutes.

“Hello, Sam,” she calls out as she approaches. He looks up at her with a smile.

“Hey, Laura.” It had taken months of her admonishments to get him to feel comfortable with calling her by her given name, rather than 'ma'am' or 'Miss Roslin.' In truth, it makes him feel better to acknowledge this... crush, for lack of a better word, when he can think of her as a friend of sorts, rather than a distant authority figure.

“Are you practicing alone tonight, or is there going to be a match?”

“A match, actually. The rest should start showing here in a little bit.”

“Oh, wonderful! I might just stay and watch.”

“Only if you're cheering for my team,” Sam jokes.

“I wouldn't dream of doing otherwise!”

“Are you saying you dream about me?” Grinning, he hops to his feet. Surprise registers briefly in Laura's expression; ever the consummate politician, she tucks it away quickly.

“Well, that may be somewhat inappropriate to say, don't you think?” Amusement dance in her eyes as he leans forward to whisper conspiratorially.

“Only if anyone heard.” She laughs, and it's so clear and full of such joy, Sam suspects it to be something she hasn't allowed herself to indulge in much since the end of the worlds.

“Be careful, Mr. Anders. Such talk flies quickly around here.” With that, she turns and heads for a seat on his side of the court. Sam stares after her curiously, unsure if that was a continuation of their lighthearted chat, or an honest warning. The comment sticks with him as the rest of the players begin to arrive and they get set for the game.

If she meant for him to take it seriously... well, he's probably the last person who needs to be told how quickly word spreads on New Caprica.

“Anders! Stop daydreaming, we've got a title to defend.”

“If I'm this good while daydreaming, Barolay-” his next words disappear as she launches a ball at his face.

“Dream big, Anders. Game on!”

Sam catches the ball and continues the play, and he can't help it if his eyes dart briefly to the bench where Laura is seated, still watching intently. Somehow, he suspects his dreams won't need much help tonight.


End file.
